


Yellow Fever

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never realized how much life sucked when you're afraid of everything. When he's certain that he's going to literally be scared to death, he prays for help. Not to God, though. To one of his angels. </p><p>Just a fluffy alternate version of the ending of Yellow Fever if it had happened later in the show instead of right at the beginning of season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a hilarious episode anyway, but I think it would have been cute if it happened later after Dean was better friends with Cas and then Cas was there to comfort him and calm him down. I mean, I know ghost sickness probably doesn’t work like that, but whatever.

Life sucks when you’re afraid of everything. Like, literally everything. Snakes. Cats. Little old ladies in nursing homes. Punk teenagers loitering in the street. Driving a half-mile over the speed limit for Christ’s sake. Books taunting him and that _stupid_ ticking noise coming from the infernal clock mounted on the wall aren’t helping matters either. Sam just finds it fascinating and a little bit hilarious after he finds his brother jamming out to Eye of the Tiger in his car. Totally not helping.

 

Dean’s been left at their room, which is a horrible idea - what if someone tries to rob him? Dean might be an excellent hunter, trained to fight monsters since he was little, but all the salt in the world won’t help in the event someone breaks in and tries to steal their things - which, hey, Dean put a lot of hard work and fake money into buying those. Anyway, while Dean waits for Sam and Bobby to go do whatever the heck it is that’s going to get rid of this ghost sickness, he waits. He tries watching cartoons but they’re all so gruesome and morbid and seriously, why isn’t there anything on that doesn’t involve death? Dean decides the best course of action is to just turn the damn thing off.

 

Then of course, comes the hellhounds. The barking and growling at the door has Dean cowering in a corner, but then it’s only the sheriff from before, sick with the same disease and waving a gun in Dean’s face. He smacks it away the first chance he gets and there’s a brief struggle before he tosses the other man on the ground and watches him die of a heart attack. Knowing full well he’s next, he retreats to his room. There’s a Bible lying underneath his bed and while he knows that praying to God won’t save him, there is someone who might be able to help.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

Never has he been more grateful for that low, raspy voice that he might like just a little bit too much. Cas is standing next to him and Dean sighs in relief. Somehow, the pounding of his heart settles despite his impending death and he doesn’t even care how it must look when he clings to the angel like a life preserver.

 

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, staring down at him in confusion.

 

“Everything,” Dean whimpers pathetically, burying his head in Cas shirt and breathing deeply. It calms his frayed nerves a fraction more and he closes his eyes, just listening to the angel’s heartbeat.

 

“You have ghost sickness,” he observes after a while. “I can’t heal you, I’m sorry. Is Sam getting rid of the spirit?”

 

Dean nods and Cas rubs his back. It helps more than he thought anything ever could and he sighs, even goes so far as to smile. That’s about as far as his comfort goes though, because then she appears. Lilith. The terrifying little girl who looks so innocent in her dress but could kill Dean in an instant. Did kill him by sicking her dogs on him.

 

“I missed you so much Dean!” she says, grinning and wrapping her little arms around him. Dean recoils at her touch and stands up, moving out of both Cas and Lilith’s grip. Her grin disappears and she crosses her arms. “It’s time to go back now.”

 

He knows exactly where she means and he shakes his head. “No. You’re not real,” he says, turning his head away from her. It doesn’t do much good. She just appears in front of him again.

 

“Dean, what is it? What are you seeing?” Cas asks, staring at him in alarm. Dean tries to answer him, but Lilith grabs his face and forces him to look at her. Her eyes have turned white and she frowns.

 

“Doesn’t matter if it’s real,” she says. “You’re still going to die. You’re still going to burn.”

 

Dean swallows hard and she pushes him away.

 

“Do you feel your heart beating, Dean?” she asks. “Ba-boom, ba-boom.”

 

His eyes go wide and he clutches at his chest, feeling his heart thud erratically like it wants to bounce right out of his rib cage. Cas is shouting at him and Lilith is chanting and Dean just wants it all to stop. But suddenly, Cas is crouching down, shielding him from Lilith’s view and taking his face gently in his hands.

 

“Dean, you need to listen to me right now. It's not real. I know you know that. So focus on me instead. Okay? Can you do that?” he says.

 

Dean can still hear Lilith and it’s making it hard to concentrate, but he manages to nod and forces himself to stare into Castiel’s blue eyes that always look like they have galaxies swirling inside them. Already, the demon’s chanting seems distant and his heart stops beating so hard.

 

“That’s good, Dean. You’re doing very well. Keep looking at me,” Cas urges. He strokes Dean’s cheek with a thumb and then kisses his forehead. The other hand goes up to his hair and Dean feels him threading his fingers through it.

 

“You’re so brave, Dean. So strong. The strongest man I’ve ever met. You can do this. Just keep breathing. Keep focusing on me. You’re safe. I’ll protect you, okay? I won’t let you go to Hell again, I promise,” Cas whispers. Dean blinks a few times and his eyes have teared up, but at least he’s not hearing Lilith anymore. His heart has calmed down significantly and for the first time since he contracted this disease, he feels safe and completely at ease. Cas somehow seems to know this and he smiles.

 

“Good. You’re okay, love. You’re alright. I’m going to take care of you,” Cas says and Dean’s not sure whether that little slip of the tongue where the angel had called him love was real or just him hallucinating again. He realizes that it must have been real, because then Cas leans in and kisses him and Dean, still trying to remain focused on him, kisses back. The infected part of him worries about something as silly as running out of air, but he knows that Cas would never let that happen and he pushes the worry to the back of his mind as he threads his fingers into the angel’s dark hair and kisses him even harder.

 

“I love you so much, Dean,” Cas breathes when they separate and Dean knows he’s not hearing things this time. “You don’t have to be afraid ever again, love. I’ll keep you safe, always.”

 

“I love you too Cas,” Dean says. Before, he might have been afraid to say that. But now, the fear is gone and the only thing he feels right now is love, the knowledge that his angel will always protect him making his heart pound in an entirely different way.

 

Dean knows that Sam’s plan must have worked when the scratches on his arm suddenly disappear. He’s a little bit scared of what he might see when Cas moves away from him, but the angel is holding him and he decides that whatever it is might not be so bad. He stands up and is relieved to see that Lilith has disappeared. The room is no longer spinning and the only thing out of place is the sheriff’s body. Dean wonders how he’s going to take care of that without getting caught, but then Cas walks over to the body and leans down. With a touch to the late sheriff’s forehead, the body disappears. The angel waves a hand and the furniture repairs itself in a way reminiscent of a Harry Potter movie, which Dean just thinks is downright cool.

 

Cas returns to the bedroom and pulls Dean into his arms, smiling up at him.

 

“Thanks for cleaning up, Cas,” Dean says.

 

“It was no chore,” he replies.

 

Dean bites his lip and then before he can chicken out - because he is really tired of being scared right now - tilts his head down and captures Cas’ lips in a kiss again. Cas places a hand on his cheek and Dean wraps his arms around his angel’s waist.

 

“And thank you for...you know,” Dean says when they pull away, him resting his forehead against Cas’.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, love. I will always be here for you.” Cas says, gazing at him in what Dean can only call adoration. Dean smiles and can’t stop himself from kissing Cas again and again until they’re both breathless. Cas’ cheeks are flushed and his hair is an absolute mess from Dean running his fingers through it. He couldn’t be more beautiful. A thought he might have shied away from before but doesn’t have a problem thinking now. Without a doubt, Dean knows that he’s fallen in love with his angel and it doesn’t scare him one bit.

 

 


End file.
